<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Survival of the species by Shinedown204</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503855">Survival of the species</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204'>Shinedown204</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Works [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Breeding, Choking, Creampie, Deepthroating, Egg Laying, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/F, Fantasy, Futanari, Mating Bites, Oral Sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Snake Creature, Tongues, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:34:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28503855</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinedown204/pseuds/Shinedown204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A huntress sent out to kill the last remaining snake queen hybrid ends up becoming the queen-father of the the hive.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Original Works [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Meeting the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Nora:</p><p>Occupation: Monster hunter</p><p>Age: 28</p><p>Appearance: Young woman with lightly tanned skin, curly silver-grey hair tied into a ponytail, silver eyes, has a 7-inch dick.</p><p>Bio: an experienced Huntress with quite a flashy resume behind her back. </p><p>Zaphoria:</p><p>Age: 100-200 (Looks like 20-29)</p><p>Appearance: A half-snake Half-human hybrid with long white hair and red snake eyes, her lower body is a long white snake body with red markings and tattoos embedded into the scales and her upper body is human.<br/><strong>https://pm1.narvii.com/6486/da1c1e2854505e0243ac21d8d6a67e70af06fa27_hq.jpg</strong></p><p>Bio: She is the queen of the last of her kind of the rare human-snake interspecies. She needs to find herself a mate to start a new family.</p><p>Pic is from Amino apps by KLA. I do not own it.<br/>https://aminoapps.com/c/anime/page/user/kla/rntB_fxWNM45LJppr2P1BzpQe1BaDE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora has trained her whole life to become a monster hunter, it has been her goal ever since she first saw one many years ago when they saved her village from being destroyed by werewolves.</p><p>Her parents feared for her life but supported her dreams nonetheless. Now that she was one and a highly experienced one at that, having spent 10 years as one, hunting down monsters and destroying their hives so that they pose no threat to the villages.</p><p>Throughout her career she’s encountered many many close calls, too many her mentor would say. Today was another day for her though, she took on what she thinks would be her most difficult mission yet. Slay the last snake hybrid, she’s heard of the her cunning and manipulative nature.</p><p>Nora was decked out in her best gear consisting of full plate armor, two long sharp scimitars, a red-tipped dagger of the Bloodfang Lion she slew 2 years ago, and a bow. She was worried, not for her life but what would happen if she were to be taken alive by the snake hybrid. She must be looking for a mate, she is the last of her kind after all.</p><p>Nora wasn’t going to get raped though at least that was her plan anyway. Upon reaching the place where she was last seen Nora took one deep breath and set foot into a dark and cold cave. She lit a torch, the pathways were claustrophobic and covered with paintings, she deduced they must’ve been warnings from the poor souls who were unfortunate enough to face the snake hybrid.</p><p>She wanted to make sure no one else had to come here and face the snake hybrid again in the future because she would be the one to do it. The tunnels all looked the same making navigating through the cave a challenge itself. Nora followed the cave paintings, she used them to guide her on where she needed to go. Many of them warned of the danger ahead, some warned of traps, and very few told where the nest was.</p><p>The nest was where the queen would be most likely.</p><p>While Nora navigated through the tunnels Zaphoria sat on her bed reading a book she took from a village she raided years ago. She was wearing a nice and expensive white silk dress with gold trims and designs on it. She wore a small gold tiara on top of her head  Contrary to the cave she loved in the nest was quite nice and comfy, a little homey you could say. The nest was adequately lit up with lamps and other pieces of furniture she took. </p><p>Usually she would be outside seeking a mate but not today. After centuries of unsuccessful findings, she just decided she would take today and maybe the rest of this week and enjoy herself. Though she could get lonely. </p><p>Back to Nora she navigates through the crevasses of the tunnels tuning by a few lost souls who are nothing but bones and ashes now. In the darkness she stepped on something, looking down she saw a wire? A loud bang could be heard around her and she places a hand on the handle of her scimitar. </p><p>The loud bang echoed through the cave and into the nest where Zaphoria was. The loud bang could only mean one thing. A visitor, a potential mate. She slithers over to her crystal ball she stole from a seer.</p><p>She looked through it and saw possibly the cutest looking human-looking she has ever seen in centuries. She got excited, she may not be able to mate with her but she would be fun to play with. </p><p>After a few uneasy moments Nora decided to keep going until she stumbles upon light. Not sunlight though, torches and lamps. She follows them and it eventually leads to a nice comfy room looking room in the cave. It was furnished and well looked after.</p><p>“Huh, this place seems well cared for. I wonder why.” She said out loud hearing her own voice echo. As she explored the nice room she began to feel like someone or something was watching. She kept her hand on her swords trying to find any nooks and crannies that the snake queen could possibly hide in. Zaphoria quietly watched in the shadows as the human who she presumed was a huntress looking for her. How sweet, she looked even cuter in person too.</p><p>Now that she was here in person there was something off about her scent. Her forked tongue flicked out to get another good whiff of her soon to be plaything and maybe her new mate. Instantly, her hormones and her directive to mate went crazy. Zaphoria was excited, to say the least, but she wanted to make sure her hunches and her scent wasn't playing with her. As Nora looked around Zaphoria came out of the shadows at inhuman speeds, Nora's reflexes told her to slash at what she presumed was the snake queen hybrid. She missed however only by a few inches.</p><p>"Now now, that's not very nice of you even if you are my guest," there was a hint of playfulness and innocence in her silky smooth voice. Nora held one of her swords in one hand and the other took out her dagger, she assumed a fighting stance. She kept a cool and level head, the worst thing to do was panic in this situation or show fear. Zaphoria on the other had no sense of fear, she looked like she was just playing with her food which she partly was.</p><p>She had a cocky and playful smile on her face that showed off her fangs as she stared down at her mate. Nora's armor rattled with every slow cautious step she took, she was gonna need better ground especially with that troubled tail of hers. She's fought a snake before and they were no joke, they were unpredictable, agile, and sneaky. She would need to rely on her previous experiences in this fight it's what partly made her a good huntress. </p><p>"Come now, little one I mean you no harm I promise." Zaphoria wanted to get her to lower her guard so she could get in close enough to confirm her hunch. She slithered closer and closer dodging and weaving strikes from the huntress. This particular snake only seemed to be taunting and toying with her not actually trying to fight. Nora had to change up her game plan a bit, she wanted her to make a move so she could counter it with her own. While Zaphoria seemed to be having fun Nora was getting more a more frustrated.</p><p>With every missed swing Nora grew more tired and clumsy in her movements. She was a smart fighter who wanted to end fights as quickly as possible but when it came to endurance she could only last for so long. After a fatal miscalculated strike Zaphoria dove in fast pinning Nora against the rocky wall with her tail. This was it she thought, this was how she would die. Thankfully she managed to fulfill her dreams of becoming a monster hunter. As Nora prepared to meet her end Zaphoria tore off her armor and threw it carelessly to the side.</p><p>Damn, she could at least treat her armor with care if she was gonna eat her that was expensive. Once she was only in her normal clothing Zaphoria cupped the young woman's crotch. Nora gasped and went wide-eyed at the sudden violation of her body. Yes, Yes! Zaphoria's facial expression was one of pure joy, she felt a nice bulge in the woman's crotch confirming her hunch. This was excellent finally after centuries of searching for a mate she found one. </p><p>"I am so excited my little mate we will start a new hive together." Oh shit, this was probably worse than death she would be forced to breed the very creatures she swore to destroy. </p><p>"No! let me go! I refuse to be your mate I refuse to let you use me as a breeding tool! I-mmph!" Nora was cut off by the sudden invasion of her mouth. Zaphoria found an opportunity to slide her long, hot forked tongue into her mouth and captured her lips in a deep kiss. She struggled uselessly in the snake's strong grip. Zaphoria got to taste the deepest crevices of the young girl's mouth it was so sweet but she knew something else would taste even better. Nora mewled in disgust she didn't want to breed with this thing.</p><p>She found herself being thrown onto the Snake queen's bed. The long white slimy tail wrapped around her body and squeezed lightly. She slithered her body up to Nora who looked away, Zaphoria brought a single white manicured nail and turned her head over to face her.</p><p>"Please try to relax little one, I promise you will enjoy this," her tail pulled down her pants and began to rub the delicious cock still inside her underwear. Nora bit her lip to fight off a groan, it kinda felt good but she was more disgusted than pleasured. She wanted to settle down with a nice woman and start a human family. While she fought to keep control of herself her body felt differently. She felt ashamed of herself when her cock began to harden from the snake queen's foreplay. </p><p>Even though Zaphoria was in a position to take what she wanted she wanted to get her mate in the mood that way it'll be more fun. </p><p>"Hehe, looks like your body is enjoying this," she teased.</p><p>"Shut up bitch..." a blush crept up on her face, a hand went up to pinch her cheeks, "Ow! I'm not your child stop pinching me."</p><p>"A bad little girl like you deserved that for using such unkind words to your queen and mate," she teased her again enjoying this. She made up for the pinch with a playful kiss on the cheek. She lathered her tongue over it.</p><p>"Eww..." if she was gonna fuck her she should just get it over with, "If you want to mate with me just get it over with already!"</p><p>"Oh! Are you asking?" she seemed enlightened by her words. </p><p>"N-No! of course not. I'm just telling you to get it over with," she said after looking away with a blush on her face, the snake queen couldn't help but smile cheekily ah so cute. Zaphoria pulled down the woman's underwear allowing the cock to sprang out fully erect and waiting. She licked her lips hungrily, it's been so long since she's had some good dick and she was going to savor this moment. She tickled the tip with her tongue getting a good whiff of the musky cock. It sent tingles of pleasure up to Nora which she held in.</p><p>She kissed it before she engulfed the entire thing in one slow swoop, It sent shivers and took the air from Nora's lungs as Zaphoria descended lower and lower until she reached the base where her nose was tickled by silver pubes. Despite swallowing the whole thing her throat was still free of space, she wiggled her long tongue feeling her way around the cock. She made out some pulsing veins along the girthy member it felt nice on her tongue, as for the taste it was everything she expected if not better. </p><p>Nora's lips trembled as she watched Zaphoria keep her dick lodged in her throat for extended periods of time. Feeling clamp around her dick made her want to moan out she had never felt this good before. It was so warm so wet and her tongue knew where to tickle and press, it almost made her moan. Zaphoria looked up at her mate with her red eyes, her slit pupils stared intensely at the young huntress' facial expressions. She played around to see what got her to react, she used her tongue to tickle the veins but she didn't get much of a reaction out of it. </p><p>She then tried pulling up from the base and started sucking on the head, Nora could feel the fangs glide along her tip, and out of all things that's what got her to make a sound. She couldn't even cover her mouth due to it being firmly wrapped in place by the snake part of her body but she felt shame,</p><p>"So you are enjoying this. Good! I knew you would." Now that Zaphoria knew where to strike she wrapped her tongue around the shaft and stroked it while she emphasized her sucking on the head. </p><p>"Nngh...." her eyes twitch as her face scrunches up, she didn't want to admit it but it felt damn good. She was going to cum soon if she kept this up. Sweat pooled from Nora's forehead she noticed that the tail wrapped around her upper body was beginning to tighten its hold. It became harder to breathe. With every moment she had her mouth on Nora's dick she became more turned on, she reached up to her dress and felt her pussy soaked with arousal. Unconsciously though, her tail tightened on her mate. </p><p>Her dick was pulsing and the veins started flexing Zaphoria could feel it through her tongue, Good, she was about to cum she would get to taste her delicious seed before she had her aching womb filled with it. Just the thought of it excited her. Nora could no longer contain ger groans and monas as she approached her climax, secretly she wanted it too. Her toes curled up in her boots anticipating the sweet release to come. Zaphoria's tail squeezed up tighter unconsciously cutting off Nora's air supply.</p><p>For some reason being deprived of air was what pushed her over the edge and shot her load into the snake hybrid's mouth. A powerful jet stream of it shot directly into her stomach the force caught her off guard but she was quick to regain her composure and lap at the cum finally getting a taste of the seed that would impregnate her with her new family. It tasted wonderful, her cheeks puffed out as she happily smiled. Nora on the other hand was beginning to see stars across her vision. </p><p>Her eyes grew heavy and she became light-headed. The lack of oxygen was too much for the huntress as she was slowly beginning to blake out. Zaphoria unwrapped her snake body from Nora once she found out she was squeezing too hard. She was relieved to find her mate was still alive but unconscious from the lack of air.</p><p>"Phew, that was reckless of me." she had just swallowed every last drop of cum Nora had to offer but her dick went limp, "what a shame, I would've given anything to feel it in me." She had wanted to continue but she wanted Nora to get into the mood to make it more fun. she wanted her cute little mate to enjoy this too.</p><p>"Oh well. sleep tight little one we will continue when you awake." Zaphoria slithered up next to Nora and wrapped her body protectively around her mate as she herself drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mating with the Queen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Nora wakes up and mates with Zaphoria.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nora slowly regains consciousness barely able to remember what happened before she blacked out. There was something tightly wrapped around her body, she felt around it, it was scaley and kinda slimy. She saw red markings on the white snake tail wrapped tightly around her. A pair of hands were wrapped just under her breasts, she trailed them to their owner. Zaphoria was sleeping soundly with a smile, her perky tits pressed into Nora's back. Luckily her arms were free and she wiped sweat forming on her head.</p><p>For a cold-blooded creature, her tight hold on her was quite warm. Nora struggled uselessly in Zaphoria's grip. Ah, she shouldn't have even tried because all it did was stir Zaphoria awake from her slumber. Zaphoria yawned out and stretched out her arms while still keeping her snake body firmly around her mate. </p><p>"Hello little one, I'm glad you're awake." She smiled though it looked a bit predatory in this context. "I know this is a bit late but I am Zaphoria," she said cheerfully maybe too cheerfully for Nora's liking. She leaned in for a kiss to which Nora resisted against her but it made her want her more and prompted her to slide her tongue inside her mouth. It still felt so weird to have something so slick and long inside her throat. Zaphoria retracted her tongue leaving a long line of saliva behind.</p><p>She then used it to lick her cheek possessively, "It's been so long such I've seen such a cute little thing such as yourself." Nora said nothing, she didn't want to say anything to this monster. Zaphoria then started kissing around her neck nibbling in with her fangs, Nora was tempted to moan from the contact. She trailed her kisses lower down to her collarbone and then to her bare chest. She kissed the mounds purposefully avoiding the nipple. Nora quietly whined to herself at being teased. </p><p>Goddammit, she was being needy now. She bit on her lip and looked off to the side while Zaphoria ravaged her body kissing each area and lapping it with her tongue to mark her. She positioned herself on top of Nora finally releasing her hold on her. She let out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding once she was free again. Zaphoria looked up at Nora with her head propped up on her hands. She smiles serenely at her.</p><p> At that moment she looked strangely innocent, her blood-red eyes darted to look at her limp dick. She began to play with it dragging a single nail along her member. Nora tensed, trying to think of something else so her dick didn’t spring up. Zaphoria saw what she was doing and took it as a game. </p><p>She giggled and laughed whenever her mate would jerk her hips from her teasing. Her smile grew tenfolds when the shaft began to stiffen and grow. Nora fought hard to keep it down but she didn’t fight hard enough it seems. Now her dick had grown full mass. Zaphoria placed a kiss on the head before going down on it making sure to cover the whole thing in her saliva. She could barely contain her excitement and lust she couldn't wait any longer.</p><p>She pulled back leaving an adequate amount of spit on it, she slithered up Nora's perfectly toned body from the years spent as a huntress. Nora audibly gulped nervously, seeing this Zaphoria wanted her to feel comfortable but her self-control was thinning as her directive to mate started taking over, soon she would force herself upon her whether she liked it or not.</p><p>"Please little one enjoy this," she stroked the hard member and kissed her cheeks trying to get her in the mood. To some degree, it was working Nora still looked off to the side but couldn't help but feel a little bit of pleasure though the warm tongue licking her face making ger cringe was uncalled for. Zaphoria could feel the veins in her touch she wanted it inside her so bad and she could only hold on to what little self-control she had for so long. She lifted her dress to expose her snake parts. Two pink and swollen lips throbbed impatiently leaking sticky arousal dripped onto Nora's thigh.</p><p>She looked down to see transparent liquid dripping on her, it was kinda disgusting but also kinda hot said the back of her mind. Her eyes then looked to the queen's lower lips, they looked so soft and wet.</p><p>"Like what you see little one?" She didn't know she was staring until she said that it made her blush out of embarrassment and shame. She had waited long enough now was time to mate, Zaphoria slithered up to get face-level with Nora. Her snake body curled itself around her entire lower half, her lips were almost touching the head of her dick. Zaphoria looked deeply into Nora's eyes using her hands to cup both of her cheeks, her eyes glowed brightly, Nora closed them due to the brightness but she eventually got lost in them.</p><p>She looked into them her pupils dilated to adjust to the glowing eyes. The snake queen took this opportunity to pull the huntress's lower body forward finally getting to feel her cock penetrate her. This action took Nora out of her trance-like state and look down to see that her tip was engulfed inside the slick walls of the snake girl.</p><p>"Wait wait! Please no! I'll leave if you let me go I promise I won't tell anyone else please!" she cried out desperately, she wanted her first time to be with someone she loved. Zaphorioa ignored her plea and continued to pull Nora's dick into her, gods, it was big and she was tighter than she remembered herself to be.</p><p>“No please get off me!” Nora tried pushing her off but Zaphoria seemed a lot stronger than she let on. Her smile was a trade between sweet to sadistic. She seemed like she was enjoying seeing the helpless woman struggle under her. Tears began to spring from Nora’s eyes dammit, she didn’t want to cry not now. It while she was being violated.</p><p>Zaphoria whined and threw her head back in enjoyment she soon rocked back against Nora creating more friction between her walls.</p><p>"Ugh, e-eww..." Jesus, it felt weirder and weirder as her dick went in deeper and deeper into the dripping cunt. To be fair she might think this was disgusting solely because she was fucking a hybrid creature and not a human but the more she looked into the luminescent red eyes she began to relax a bit. Zaphoria's snake-like tongue slithered out and caressed the cherry red cheeks of her mate, her eyes began to roll back up to her head as she was really getting into it. </p><p>
  <em>"you know maybe this isn't so bad, it kinda feels good," she found herself mumbling under her breath. Their bodies were pressed into an intimate squeeze with Zaphoria practically drooling now she couldn't wait for her womb to be filled up to the brim. </em>
</p><p>She noticed how Nora wasn't struggling as much as she was previously before, there was an occasional jerking of her hips and a very weak unconvincing 'no' here and there but for the most part, the huntress looked like she was starting to enjoy herself. Much to her credit, she wasn't half-wrong. Disgusted with herself and her body she was actually enjoying this, having the slick warm walls massage her veiny dick felt like heaven much better than wanking herself off with her callous hands from years of wielding various weapons.</p><p>Not to mention the high-pitched moans coming from the cute snake girl above her, it was turning her on strangely. She soon found herself thrusting back into Zaphoria much to her joy.</p><p>"Having fun little one?" she managed to utter out in between moans. Nora didn't answer with her words instead, choosing to let her actions speak. She roughly gripped Zaphoria's white dress and tore it in the middle revealing two very cute and perky tits with erect buds attached to them. Zaphoria was surprised but also kinda disappointed, this was her favorite dress but her disappointment would soon be washed away with the sensation of a warm muscle flicking her nipple.</p><p>She lets out another whine, "Mmm, yes good little one keep going." her words of encouragement drove Nora to double down and press both boobs together so she could lick both nipples at the same time. If she was going to be trapped here for the rest of her life she might as well enjoy herself. Now that she had Zaphoria drop her guard she managed to wrestle her way to where she was on top of Zaphoria and humping into her roughly. The snake queen squealed excitedly she was hoping Nora would do that to take control.</p><p>"You like my big cock pounding you don't ya? You fucking slut." Both of them were taken aback by what she just said with Nora almost not believing it however it wasn't a bad thing, Zaphoria thought it was hot being talked to like that and Nora found it to feel really good being able to talk down to her captor like this. </p><p>"I bet you're waiting for your womb to be filled with my hot cum. I bet you're wanting to get bred that's all you're good for as the queen." She twisted her nipple intending to get a different response and a different response was what she got. Zaphrioa sank her fangs into Nora's shoulder moaning as she did. It stung like hell but it also felt good, she had a pain kink maybe? either way, she didn't want her to stop. Zahprioa lapped at the blood that spilled the iron tang of it tasted sweet to her. </p><p>Nora was sweating immensely from relentlessly pounding into the snake's pussy and having her blood sucked at the same time she felt her dick twitching. Zaphaoria felt it all, the veins, they throbbed, the dick itself twitched like crazy. Her snake body curled up around Nora's strong body helping themselves to grip her ass and tits. The huntress gripped the end of the snake's body and wrapped it around her neck.</p><p>"Choke me slut." apparently she had a choking kink too. Zaphoria squeezed her tail tightly around her throat she could feel each individual muscle contract in her throat. All of this, being choked, fucking a tight wet snatch, having her blood sucked it was all too much for her, and with her final few thrust she penetrated the snake queen's cervix causing her to hiss loudly like the slithery serpent she was. Nora came deep inside her womb filling it to the brim ensuring her pregnancy.</p><p>Shortly after that Zaphoria came as well, it was the best orgasm she would ever experience as of now. It felt good feeling her womb be filled and have it swirl inside her. Due to the lack of oxygen and the loss of blood Nora fell unconscious flopping almost lifelessly onto the snake queen. She released her hold on Nora's throat and unlathed herself from her shoulder now swollen and red with two puncture holes. Any excess cum inside of her would be stuck in her for a while since Nora didn't pull out before knocking out. Not that she minded she would miss the warmth too much.</p><p>
  <strong>Epilogue</strong>
</p><p>Nora warmed up to Zaphrioa finding herself incredibly attracted to the hybrid. She wasn't sure if it was really love or just because she wanted to fuck her more but either way she knew she cared for her and their babies. When Zaphortia finally got around to laying the eggs she was awestruck at how many there were and the size of them too. There were at least 100 if not more. After they hatched both Nora and Zaphoria did their best to raise all of their snake babies and much to her surprise the snakes clung to Nora like a father and thus was now the queen-father or king. Zaphoria would allow Nora to head out and continue her occupation as a minster hunter destroying other monster hives so that they pose no threat to the villagers and her new family.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>THE END.</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for reading.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <em>To be continued...</em>
</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>